


Replacement Plan

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Other, Short One Shot, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The Crystal Gems decide how to help Spinel.





	Replacement Plan

“Okay guys..” Steven paced deep in thought. “Spinel was deeply traumatized by abandonment issues from one diamond. What are we gonna do about it?” 

“Uh..” Amethyst shrugged. “Help her make new friends?” 

Steven nodded absentmindedly. “We need to find a replacement.” 

Peridot’s eyes widened when she got an idea and she pointed excitedly. “Make her robot drone buddies!?” 

Bismuth glanced around. “I have enough scrap for that.” 

Connie looked intrigued. “That sounds cool!” Then after a moment, frowned disappointed. “But I’m not really sure that’ll work..” 

Garnet lowered her visor glasses. “Maybe fusing can help?” 

“But first she needs friends. I mean whose going to fuse with her?” Amethyst pointed out. 

After a moment, Steven stopped pacing and turned back to the group, his hand hitting his fist determined. “I’ve got it!” 

“What is it? Please say robots! Please! Please! Please!” Peridot begged. 

“Diamonds!” 

“Huh?” 

“One Diamond was the problem. So we give her three Diamonds! Problem solved!” Steven beamed. 

“Uh.. Steven..” Pearl crossed her arms neatly. “Maybe we should instead help her become independent?” She suggested. 

“Mmm.. Nah..” He shook his head. 

Peridot rolled her eyes. “Since when have we ever done that?” 

Pearl frowned offended and touched her own chest. “I’d like to think I’ve become very independent.” 

Amethyst looked confused. “We just found you a replacement.” 

“Excuse me! I grew as a person!” 

The group side eyed Mystery Girl, the spitting image of Rose, leaning against Greg’s van just off to the side, texting on her phone. At the silence, she glanced up from her text and gave a peace sign. 

Pearl blushed furiously. Then after Steven’s stare she sighed. “Fineeee…” 

“Woo hoo!” He fist bumped the air. “Replacement plan is a go!”


End file.
